Remote systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Such energy storage devices need to be periodically charged. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Battery electric vehicles (electric vehicles) are often proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) such as household or commercial AC supply sources. The wired charging connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via an electromagnetic field) to be used to charge electric vehicles may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
In wireless electric vehicle charging (WEVC) systems, aligning a power receiver with a power transmitter helps ensure high efficiency power transfer. Further, aligning the power receiver with the power transmitter helps ensure that charging power is provided when a vehicle is over a charging pad, and thus a person or other living object is not over the charging pad when the charging power is provided.